Valentine Ice
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Satu hari Valentine. Satu pemuda bersurai ungu bersama satu pemuda beriris sapphire. Satu cup ice cream bluberry dengan satu ciuman manis, dan satu pernyataan cinta. Apa jawabannya? Sho-ai, GakuKai, Suck at Summaries, kinda Fluff.


**Vocaloid**** and all characters belongs to ****Yamaha Co. And INTERNET Co., Ltd (If Vocaloid is mine, I'm pretty sure there'll be a rule that Gackpoid and KAITO must be a couple in every songs.)**

**Valentine Ice**** belongs to ****Harumi Kitara.**

**Rated : T (or K+?)**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship and other(s) (Sure, I don't care...)**

**Warning : First fic in Fandom Vocaloid (Hajimemashita, minna~!), OOC, Yaoi/BL/Boys-Love or whatever you call it, GakuKai slight one-sided GakuLuka, Not recomended for children, Gaje-ness, kinda Fluff, Miss Typos bertebaran, Super-Duper Pendek sekali, School-Life. Wanna leave it before something happen to you?**

**Summary : Satu hari **_**Valentine**_**.****Satu pemuda bersurai ungu bersama satu pemuda beriris **_**sapphire**_**. Satu **_**cup ice cream bluberry **_**dengan satu ciuman manis, dan satu pernyataan cinta. Apa jawabannya?**

**A/N: Vocaloid High School dan Vocaloid Junior High School berada dalam dua gedung bertingkat lima―lantai satu kantin dan **_**gym**_**, lantai dua ruang guru dan ruang **_**club**_**, lantai tiga sampai empat ruang kelas―yang dibatasi (atau dijembatani?) dengan sebuah koridor yang sering disebut koridor barat oleh para murid.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna! Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"_Senpai_!"

Pemuda bersurai ungu itu menoleh ke belakang, mencari sosok yang sepertinya memanggilnya tadi. Di sana, kurang lebih delapan meter darinya, seorang pemuda bersurai biru berlari mengejarnya. Dia berhenti, menunggu pemuda itu berhasil mengejarnya. Senyuman manis dari pemuda itu dapat dilihatnya dengan sangat jelas, walaupun jarak mereka cukup jauh. Dia tersenyum simpul tatkala pemuda itu berhasil mengejarnya, memperhatikan pemuda yang tengah mengatur napasnya setelah berlari di sampingnya. Iris _violet_-nya terus memperhatikan pemuda berwajah manis itu, tertawa gemas dalam hati melihatnya seperti itu. Pemuda bersurai biru itu berdiri dengan tegap setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya, membungkukkan badan sejenak dan kembali tersenyum lebar. "_Ohayou, _Kamui-_senpai_...," sapanya masih dengan senyuman lebarnya, dibalas dengan senyum simpul oleh _senpai_-nya itu.

"_Ohayou_, Kaito. Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan Gakupo saja? Tak perlu seformal itu..."

"Eh? Ta-tapi, 'kan..."

Pemuda bernama Gakupo itu tertawa kecil, mengacak pelan rambut pemuda di hadapannya dengan senyuman yang semakin melebar. "Selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun kau memanggilku dengan nama Gakupo, sekarang kau memanggilku dengan nama keluarga dan menambahkan _senpai _karena aku kakak kelasmu. Itu terdengar aneh bagiku, BaKaito...," ujar Gakupo kemudian, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dipandangnya pemuda itu dengan senyum sinis, namun dalam hati tak dapat ditahannya tawa geli melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Kaito setelahnya. "Ma-maaf...," ucap Kaito dengan lirih, "... Tapi semuanya memanggilmu dengan sebutan _senpai_... aku jadi merasa sedikit tidak nyaman memanggilmu dengan Gakupo saja seperti dulu, apalagi kau ketua Komite Disiplin Sekolah..."

"Panggil saja aku Gakupo, atau aku tak mau jadi temanmu lagi."

"E-EH?! J-jangan marah begitu, dong!"

"Panggil aku Gakupo atau aku akan meninggalkanmu."

Kaito menggembungkan pipinya sebal, "... Baiklah, Gakupo-_san_..."

Gakupo terdiam sejenak, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kuakui itu cukup aneh, tapi... _yeah_... Itu lebih baik," ucap Gakupo setelahnya, merangkul pundak pemuda itu dan berjalan beriringan dengannya menuju sekolah.

._._._.

* * *

._._._.

Namanya Kamui Gakupo, murid kelas 3-A Vocaloid High School. Pemuda tampan dan berbakat dari keluarga keturunan samurai yang terhormat―keluarga Kamui―sudah tentu menjadi pujaan banyak gadis. Surai ungu panjang yang diikat satu itu menjadi ciri khasnya―siapapun akan mudah mengenalinya hanya dengan melihat helaian ungunya sekilas―di samping iris _violet _lembut dan sikap _gentleman_-nya. Cerdas, berwibawa dan bijaksana menjadi sifat dasarnya, sosoknya itu sudah bagaikan seorang samurai sejati di mata siapapun yang bertemu dengannya. Selain itu, keahliannya dalam seni bela diri juga menjadi salah satu daya tariknya di mata para gadis, membuatnya sangat terkenal, belum lagi kedudukannya sebagai seorang ketua Komite Disiplin di sekolahnya.

Dia bukan hanya terkenal di kalangan siswi Vocaloid Gakuen, tapi hampir seluruh siswi di Tokyo mengenalnya.

Namun dari semua gadis yang pernah dikenalnya, dia tak pernah menyukai salah satu di antara mereka. Mereka tak menarik perhatiannya, begitu katanya, walaupun banyak gadis cantik yang sudah lama menyimpan perasaan padanya. Bukan, bukan dirinya bermaksud sok suci, namun ada sebuah alasan lain yang terdengar sangat aneh dan memalukan bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dirinya―seorang Kamui Gakupo―sudah jatuh hati pada sosok yang seharusnya tak ia cintai sejak lama, memendam perasaannya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun pada sosok yang selalu berada di pikirannya. Sosok itu bernama Shion Kaito, sahabatnya sendiri. Ya, silakan saja kalian mengatakan dirinya seorang yang menyimpang, karena dirinya mengakui bahwa dia mencintai pemuda itu. Pemuda _bluenette _dengan iris seindah _sapphire _yang selalu memancarkan kepolosan dan kemurnian hati, pemuda manis yang selalu bersamanya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun dengan tingkahnya yang semanis wajahnya, sungguh Gakupo tak tau lagi apa yang bisa mengalahkan keindahan itu. Awalnya Gakupo berpikir dirinya sudah gila karena menyukai sahabatnya sendiri yang _notabene_ seorang pemuda, namun semakin lama waktu berputar, dirinya menyadari segalanya.

Perasaan suka itu tumbuh menjadi cinta, dan dia tak dapat mengelaknya lagi.

Pagi itu―seperti biasa―dia tengah mengerjakan beberapa laporan yang harus diserahkan kepada kepala sekolah hari ini. Tangannya dengan cekatan menandatangani surat verifikasi, surat keterangan dan semacamnya, matanya dengan jeli mengecek tulisan yang tercetak di sana, memastikan tak ada yang salah. Agenda paginya memang cukup padat, dia selalu datang lebih awal dari murid yang lain untuk mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai Komite Disiplin. Bahkan dirinya lebih sering terlihat di ruang kerjanya dibandingkan di kantin saat makan siang maupun istirahat. Namun pagi ini dirinya sedikit terlambat dari jadwal hariannya, menyebabkan agendanya memadat akibat pergeseran jadwal itu.

Dia menghela napas berat sesaat setelah menyelesaikan seluruh laporan itu, merapikannya kembali dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam sebuah map. Pintu diketuk tiga kali saat tangannya sedang meraih segelas air di mejanya, membuatnya harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mempersilakan orang yang mengetuk tadi untuk masuk. Tak lama setelahnya, sesosok gadis berparas molek masuk dengan beberapa berkas di tangannya, melenggang anggun menuju mejanya. Wajah gadis itu agak ditekuk, alis bertaut satu sama lain, membuat Gakupo cukup bingung melihatnya. "Laporan dari Yuuma...," ucap gadis itu singkat, menyerahkan berkas di tangannya dengan tatapan datar, "... Butuh ancaman dari Kiyoteru-_sensei _untuk membuatnya menyelesaikan semuanya dalam satu hari," ucap gadis itu lagi, melanjutkan kalimatnya seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Gakupo tersenyum kecil padanya, menerima laporan itu dan langsung mengecek isinya. "Terima kasih, Megurine-_san_. Aku memang sudah mengunggu laporannya hampir seminggu yang lalu," ucap Gakupo padanya, mengeluh secara terang-terangan. Gadis itu berdecih pelan mendengarnya, "Panggil saja aku Luka, Gakupo-_kun_. Lagipula salahmu menyerahkan tugas itu pada Yuuma yang pemalas..."

"Kita hanya bisa mengandalkannya untuk mendekati murid kelas satu. Selain dia, kurasa tidak ada lagi."

"Bagaimana dengan temanmu itu?"

"Siapa?"

Luka mendengus kesal mendengar balasan yang tak ingin didengarnya itu, "Shion Kaito, kelas 1-A. Siapa lagi?," tanyanya dengan nada sebal, menatap tajam pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya itu. Gakupo hanya tertawa pelan, iris _violet_-nya menatap gadis bersurai _pink _itu dengan tatapan 'apa-kau-serius-?'-nya. Melihat ekspresi sebal Luka membuat tawanya mereda, dirinya tau apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan agar gadis itu tak marah padanya. "Kaito itu terlalu polos, asal kau tau. Bahkan kupikir dia tak 'kan aman jika berada di antara berandalan sekolah...," ujarnya, menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, "... Aku hanya tak ingin menjerumuskan orang sepolos Kaito dan membuatnya menjadi bulan-bulanan para pembangkang itu..."

"Oh, jadi karena kepolosannya itu kau sampai bersikap sok polos seperti itu...," ucap Luka pedas.

Gakupo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa maksudmu, Luka?," tanyanya benar-benar tak mengerti. Luka memutar bola matanya sejenak, "_Yeah_... Kau pura-pura tak memiliki kekasih dan menolak gadis yang menyukaimu, padahal di belakang mereka kau adalah seorang _playboy _sejati...," ucap Luka sinis namun datar, sedatar tatapannya. Kali ini Gakupo hanya tertegun mendengarnya, terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya tersenyum simpul padanya. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu? Apa karena aku terlalu tampan untuk memikat seluruh gadis yang ada di dunia ini, hm?," tanya Gakupo dengan nada menggoda, membuat wajah gadis di hadapannya itu sedikit merona kemerahan. "B-bukan. Tentu saja bukan itu," elak Luka, "Hanya saja... aku tak yakin orang sepertimu tak pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun selama ini...," ucap Luka beralasan, memalingkan wajahnya dari pemuda itu.

Hening sejenak, tak ada yang berbicara lagi, tak ada yang mau membuka suara. Luka melirik ke arah Gakupo dari ekor matanya, mendapati sebuah senyuman yang belum pernah Gakupo tunjukkan padanya sehingga rona di wajahnya semakin memerah. "Kau mungkin benar, orang sepertiku seharusnya sudah pernah berpacaran...," ucap Gakupo setelah cukup lama terdiam, "Tapi itu tak berarti aku tak menyukai seseorang, lho..."

"Lalu siapa? Jika benar kau menyukai seseorang, siapa orang itu?"

"Hmm... Tentu saja aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu, terlalu memalukan untukku."

"... _Bastard_..."

Tawa pelan terdengar kembali dari pemuda bersurai ungu itu, sedangkan dengusan sebal terdengar dari gadis di hadapannya. "Tidak, Luka...," ucap Gakupo, "Maksudku, sungguh, aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu, karena itu sungguh mengejutkan untuk siapapun...," lanjut Gakupo, meminta sedikit pengertian dari gadis itu. Luka menghela napasnya, mencoba mengerti apa yang diucapkan Gakupo tadi. Gadis itu kembali menatap iris _violet _Gakupo dengan datar seperti biasanya, "Baiklah, aku tak 'kan menanyakannya padamu lagi...," ucapnya kemudian. Luka berbalik dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar, "Kuharap kau akan mendapatkan gadis itu sebelum _Valentine _tahun ini berakhir, atau aku akan mati penasaran menunggumu berpacaran dengannya...," ucap Luka kemudian seraya memutar kenop pintunya. Pintu sudah sedikit terbuka sebelum pada akhirnya interupsi dari Gakupo menghentikannya. "Ah, Luka...," panggil Gakupo tepat sebelum dirinya melangkah pergi. "Kau salah tentangnya, dia bukan seorang gadis...," ucap Gakupo dengan senyuman simpul, "... maupun seorang wanita...," ucap Gakupo lagi, menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. Iris biru Luka melebar sejenak mendengarnya, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap dengan datar.

"Aku mengerti...," ucapnya, kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dan pergi.

_BLAM!_

Pintu itu tertutup rapat, menyisakan pemuda bersurai ungu yang masih duduk nyaman di kursinya, tersenyum simpul. Diputarnya kursi itu 180 derajat, menghadap jendela, memperhatikan bagaimana salju masih jatuh menghiasi pepohonan yang masih belum berdaun hijau. "Ah... _Valentine _kali ini...," gumamnya sendirian, "... Apakah aku sudah memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya padamu, Kaito?," tanyanya pada pemuda bersurai biru yang tengah berjalan jauh di bawah sana―mengingat ruangannya berada di lantai dua―tak mungkin mendengarnya walaupun dirinya akan berteriak saat itu juga. Dia kembali tersenyum simpul, setengah menertawai dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ah, benar juga, ini tahun terakhir dirinya di High School ini. Dan itu artinya hanya sedikit kesempatannya bisa bersama pemuda yang ia cintai sebelum keberangkatannya ke Amerika di kelulusan tahun ini.

Namun, tanpa ia sadari, sekali lagi dirinya membuat seseorang patah hati.

Di luar sana, tubuh langsing itu langsung bersandar pada pintu kayu yang baru saja ditutupnya dengan perasaan yang sudah bercampur aduk. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya terasa sangat lemas, hingga dirinya tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri selama beberapa saat. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya barusan adalah pernyataan yang paling mengejutkan dalam hidupnya. Dia menggenggam erat tangannya di depan dada, berusaha menahan tangis yang akan segera pecah. Namun sayangnya substansi bening itu mulai mengalir pelan di kedua belah pipinya, menari lembut di atas rasa sakit yang tak terlihat itu. Dalam heningnya isakan itu, bibirnya bergerak, menyebut sebuah nama dalam kebisuan.

"―Gakupo..."

._._._.

* * *

._._._.

"_Itadakimasu_~!"

Dengan tidak sabar, sendok panjang itu mulai menyuapinya _banana split _yang terhidang di hadapannya. Senyumannya mengembang saat sensasi dingin itu mulai meleleh di mulutnya, menggelitiki lidahnya. Iris biru _sapphire _itu menatap lapar pada _banana split_―walaupun tidak bisa di sebut _banana split_ karena perbandingan _ice cream _dan pisangnya 8:2―yang baru saja dicicipinya. Namun saat dirinya tengah menyuap salah satu pisang yang ada di mangkuk es itu, seseorang dengan jahatnya telah melahap pisang itu dengan cepat sebelum dirinya. Mata biru besar itu menatap kecewa pada orang yang telah memakan pisangnya, seakan-akan meminta ganti rugi pisang yang telah dicurinya, walaupun sang pencuri sendiri hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bangga. Bahkan dengan angkuhnya, sang pelahap pisang _ice cream _itu menyeringai kecil seraya mengunyah pisang yang dicurinya.

"Len-_kun_... Kau memakan pisangku...," keluh pemuda bermata biru itu, benar-benar ingin meminta ganti rugi pisang yang sudah dicuri pemuda berambut _honey-blonde _itu. Pemuda dikuncir satu itu malah menjulurkan lidah padanya, seolah-olah dirinya tak kan sudi mengganti rugi pisang yang baru saja dimakannya. Namanya Kagamine Len, seorang adik kelas dari Vocaloid Junior High School yang memiliki rambut _honey-blonde _diikat satu ke belakang. Dia memang sering bermain ke kompleks High School yang hanya dibatasi sebuah koridor bagian barat dengan kompleks Junior High School. _Yeah_, sebenarnya dia lebih sering ke kompleks High School untuk menemui Kaito ataupun menggodanya. Len menelan pisang yang sudah dikunyah halus itu dengan susah payah, sedikit tersedak, menatap pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan tatapan menantang. "Kaito-_nii _seharusnya berbagi pisang denganku. Jangan pelit...," ucap Len sedikit ambigu, namun mendapatkan wajah cemberut Kaito sebagai balasannya. "Aku tak bisa makan _banana split _tanpa pisangnya..."

"Masih ada satu di mangkukmu."

"Kalau hanya satu, terlihat seperti _ice cream with banana_, bukan _banana split_..."

Len berkacak pinggang melihat sikap manja pemuda _blunette _itu. Terkadang sikap kekanak-kanakan Kaito bisa melebihi sifatnya―dan umurnya―sendiri. Namun tetap saja Len mengakui bahwa Kaito sangat manis jika sedang merajuk seperti itu, seperti anak kecil. "Dengar ya, Kaito-_nii_... Usiamu sudah 15 tahun...," ucap Len seolah-olah sedang menasehatinya, "... jadi berhentilah bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu. Apa kau tak malu dengan teman-teman sekelasmu?"

"Kalau itu tentang _ice cream_, apapun akan kulakukan."

"Kaito-_nii_..."

"―Kagamine-_kun_, bukankah ini kantin untuk murid High School?"

Kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang tak diundang itu, mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai ungu panjang diikat satu yang berdiri di belakang mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Pemuda bersurai _honey-blond _itu berjengit ketakutan saat melihat sang ketua Komite Disiplin Sekolah berdiri tepat di hadpaannya. "Kau tau sendiri peraturan sekolah, waktu diperbolehkannya murid Junior High School ke kompleks High School adalah jam makan siang nanti. Jadi... Mengapa kau di sini, di saat istirahat pertama?," lanjut pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu dengan suara yang cukup mengerikan. Len mundur satu langkah, menyadari dirinya dalam masalah besar. "_Etto_... _A-ano_... A-ak-aku harus mengumpulkan tugas dulu! _Jaa_, Kaito-_nii_, Kamui-_senpai_...," ucapnya gugup, berlari sekuat tenaga sebelum sang Komite Disiplin Sekolah membawanya ke hadapan Kepala Sekolah. Masalah besar jika pemuda bersurai ungu panjang itu sampai mengejarnya dan berhasil menangkapnya. Kaito hanya terperangah di tempat melihatnya, tak menyadari sama sekali bahwa Gakupo sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh? Len-_kun_...," gumam Kaito masih tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Bahkan dirinya tak menyadari bahwa _ice cream_―yang tadinya adalah _banana split _itu―sudah berpindah ke tangan pemuda bersurai ungu di sampingnya. Saat dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _ice cream _yang sempat dilupakannya, dia terkejut tatkala mendapati _ice cream_-nya berubah wujud menjadi terong tumis. "Ga-Gakupo-_san_! Apa yang kau lakukan pada _ice cream_-ku?!," tanyanya histeris saat melihat Gakupo malah membawa _ice cream_-nya jauh dari mejanya. "Hm? Kau terlalu banyak makan _ice cream_, itu tidak baik untukmu, BaKaito..."

"Ta-tapi... _Ice cream _itu... Kembalikan _ice cream_-ku!"

"Tidak akan pernah. Sekali-kali makanlah sayuran yang baik untuk tubuhmu..."

"Kembalikan! Kumohon..."

"Tidak, artinya tidak."

"... _Nasu-freaks_..."

Gakupo berhenti sejenak, menatap balik pada pemuda _bluenette _yang mukanya sudah memerah karena marah itu. Sebenarnya dia agak kaget Kaito mengatai dirinya dengan sebutan _nasu-freaks _seperti itu, sangat berbeda sekali dari Kaito yang biasanya. Dia menghela napas sejenak, berjalan mendekati pemuda itu masih dengan mangkuk _ice cream _di tangannya. "Maafkan aku... hanya saja aku tak begitu suka kau terlalu berlebihan memakan _ice cream_. Tapi kalau kau masih menginginkannya, ini makanlah...," ucap Gakupo seraya memberikan kembali _ice cream _itu pada pemiliki awal. Kaito menerimanya dengan agak kikuk, menundukkan kepalanya dan tak mau menatap pemuda bersurai ungu tersebut. Dia memakan _ice cream_-nya dalam diam, begitu pula Gakupo yang memakan terong tumisnya dalan keheningan. Ah, bukan maksud Kaito mengatai Gakupo seperti itu tadi, sungguh. Hanya saja dirinya sedang kesal saja, setelah kehilangan satu pisang di tangan Len dan harus memakan terong sebagai pengganti makanan kesukaannya itu. Dia menyesal, sungguh dia merasa sangat bodoh mengatai Gakupo tadi, ingin sekali minta maaf namun dia sangat malu.

Hening sejenak, bahkan tak ada yang mulai menyuap makanan di hadapan masing-masing.

"Umm... _Ano_... Gakupo-_san_... A-aku minta maaf karena mengataimu tadi..."

"Tidak masalah."

Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang lebih tua itu, menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. "Kau tidak marah?," tanyanya dengan sangat tidak percaya, mendapati sebuah tawa kecil dari Gakupo. "Untuk apa aku marah?," tanya Gakupo seraya tersenyum, "Aku tau kau sedang kesal, jadi tak masalah bagiku...," lanjutnya disertai tangannya yang mengacak pelan surai _bluenette _itu dengan gemas. Kaito menunduk dalam, malu, merasa sangat bodoh menanyakan hal yang sangat tidak rasional menurutnya. Tentu saja Gakupo tidak akan marah, panggilan seperti itu sangat biasa dalam pertemanan. Ah, anggap saja seperti dirinya yang tidak marah disebut BaKaito oleh Gakupo, _yeah_...kurang lebih seperti itu. Mereka kembali memakan makanan masing-masing, menghabiskan waktu mereka dalam keheningan yang cukup tak mengenakkan. Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di kepala Kaito entah mengapa, tatakala sendoknya mulai menyuap _ice cream _cokelat, membuat dirinya cukup penasaran untuk bertanya. "_Valentine _tahun ini, kau ingin siapa yang memberikanmu cokelat?," tanyanya cukup penasaran, menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam setelah sadar pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya cukup memalukan. "_Baka! Kenapa aku bertanya itu pada Gakupo?!,_" umpatnya dalam hati, berharap Gakupo tidak menertawakannya atau berpikiran macam-macam tentangnya.

Hening.

Iris seindah _sapphire _itu melirik sejenak dari ekor mata, mencoba melihat ekspresi yang dipasang pemuda ungu tersebut. Dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam saat senyuman Gakupo semakin melembut, melunakkan sedikit demi sedikit rasa paranoidnya. Tangan besar itu mengusap pelan suari birunya, seakan-akan dirinya seorang anak yang baru saja dipuji setelah melakukan sebuah kebaikan. "Kau tak perlu takut untuk menanyakannya padaku, Kaito...," ucap Gakupo lembut, setengah menghela napas, "... Akhir-akhir ini kau menjauhiku dan sering salah tingkah di dekatku...," ucapnya lagi, mengeluh. Kaito menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan polos, bingung dan tak mengerti dengan ucapan pemuda Kamui tersebut. "Benarkah?," tanya Kaito dengan nada pelan, menggemaskan, "... Kalau begitu aku minta maaf..."

"Lagi-lagi kau meminta maaf..."

"Eh? Aku salah, ya? Maaf..."

"Hentikan meminta maaf padaku, Kaito..."

"―M-maaf―..."

Gakupo menghela napas berat, menyerah pada kepolosan dan kemurnian hati pemuda _bluenette _di sebelahnya itu. Dia yakin, jika pembicaraan itu dilanjutkan, Kaito akan mengucapkan kata maaf di setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya. Dengan senyuman simpul, dia menepuk pelan pundak sahabat masa kecilnya itu. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Tadi kau bertanya apa?," tanyanya kembali pada topik yang sebelumnya. Kaito tergagap mendengarnya, bingung mau mengulang pertanyaannya yang tadi. "Umm... _etto_... Tapi berjanjilah kau tak 'kan marah...," ucapnya dengan malu-malu, disahut dengan anggukan kecil dari Gakupo, "... Kau... Kau ingin cokelat _valentine _dari siapa?"

"Kau hanya ingin bertanya tentang itu, hm?"

"I-iya... mungkin..."

Pemuda bersurai ungu itu tertawa pelan mendengarnya, menatap pemuda _bluenette _di sampingnya dengan tatapan 'kau-bercanda-?' khasnya. Namun dihentikannya tawa itu saat diliriknya Kaito hanya tertunduk dan diam saja, membuatnya mengganti tawa itu dengan sebuah senyuman simpul. "Sebenarnya aku tak butuh cokelat dari siapapun, karena aku yakin _orang itu _tidak akan pernah memberiku secuil cokelat miliknya...," ucap Gakupo sedikit tercekat, menatap bekal terong tumisnya dengan tatapan kosong. Kaito memperhatikannya dengan tatapan bingung, pemuda Shion itu tak tau harus berkata apa untuk sahabatnya itu. "B-bukankah Megurine-_senpai _sudah membuat cokelat untukm―,"Kaito langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri, kembali mengumpat dalam hati menyalahkan kebdohannya sendiri. Gakupo menatapnya dengan kuda alis saling bertaut, tak mengerti, sebelum pada akhirnya bertanya padanya. "Luka? Dia membuatkanku cokelat?," tanyanya, mendapati anggukan pelan dari Kaito. Dia menghela napas lagi, "Kau mengira aku menanti cokelat dari Luka?" Anggukan lagi, lebih malu-malu dari yang tadi. " Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Ka-kau dan Megurine-_senpai _sangat dekat... ja-jadi kupikir kalian..."

"Berpacaran?"

Kaito mengangguk kecil menjawabnya, "Um. Lagipula kalian berdua sangat cocok, dan kau terlihat sangat senang di dekatnya..." Gakupo mendengus pelan mendengar seluruh alasan Kaito, mengaduk bekalnya dengan sumpit makannya. "_Yeah_... Aku tak merasa seperti itu. Maksudku, Luka memang cantik, tapi dia bukan pilihanku. Aku sudah menyukai orang lain sejak dulu, asal kau tau...," ucap Gakupo mengelak, tersenyum simpul pada Kaito yang langsung penasaran. "Siapa? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku sebelumnya?," tanya Kaito benar-benar penasaran, menarik lengan kemeja pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Gakupo tertawa pelan, lagi, "Kau tak pernah perhatian padaku, makanya kau tak tau apa-apa tentangku, BaKaito...," sindirnya, bermaksud mengoda Kaito, "... Tapi sudah kubilang, 'kan? Dia tidak akan pernah memberiku secuil cokelat miliknya padaku, kapanpun itu."

"Memangnya dia tak menyukaimu?"

"Entahlah, aku tak tau. Sepertinya dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya..."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Gakupo mengangguk mengiyakan, "Dan sepertinya sampai aku pindah ke Amerika pun, dia pasti tak 'kan menyadarinya. Kurasa dia memang tak begitu peka terhadap orang lain...," ucap Gakupo seraya bangkit setelah selesai merapikan kembali bekalnya. Pemuda bersurai biru itu nampak berpikir keras, mencoba membantu temannya itu. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak memberinya cokelat dan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?," tanyanya, memberikan usul pada pemuda yang sudah melenggang empat langkah darinya itu. Gakupo berhenti sejenak, menoleh pada Kaito yang masih duduk di bangku kantin. "Idemu cukup bagus. Tapi apakah itu akan berhasil untukku?"

"Tentu saja berhasil. Percayalah..."

"Tidak. Maksudku, apakah itu akan berhasil untukku yang tidak memiliki nyali cukup untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ini padanya?," tanya Gakupo lagi, mendapat gumaman tak jelas dari Kaito. Pemuda bersurai biru itu berpikir kembali, mencoba membantu sahabatnya bagaimanapun caranya. "Tenang saja., " ucapnya kemudian, "Aku akan membantumu, kok!," ucapnya dengan riang, dibalas senyuman manis dari Gakupo.

Pemuda yang sangat polos.

._._._.

* * *

._._._.

Malam itu adalah malam sebelum hari _valentine_, sudut kota sudah mulai ramai dengan para gadis yang berbelanja berbagai macam barang dan bahan membuat cokelat lainnya. Pernak-pernik serba merah jambu dan bentuk hati mulai memadati etalase pertokoan, benda-benda lucu dan khas anak perempuan dipajang untuk meramaikan malam itu. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai biru tengah berjalan santai di antara keramaian, memperhatikan satu per satu toko yang sudah ia lewati di sepanjang jalan itu. Ah, banyak sekali benda-benda _pink _dan bergemerlap malam ini, sukses membuatnya bosan hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas saja. Dia terus melangkah hingga mata _sapphire _bulatnya menemukan sosok bersurai ungu panjang diikat satu yang tengah menantinya di depan sebuah toko makanan manis. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, berlari menghampiri pemuda ungu tersebut.

"Gakupo-_san_, _konbawa_," sapanya masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya, menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan senang. "_Konbawa_, Kaito. Terima kasih kau sudah datang...," ucap Gakupo setelahnya, membalas senyuman pemuda _bluenette _itu dengan sebuah senyum simpul. Pemuda bersurai ungu itu menggunakan sebuah kemeja putih, _sweater _rajutan cokelat tanpa lengan, dan sepasang celana berwarna hitam dengan sepatu _boots_ bertali di bawah lutut, ditambah sebuah mantel putih dan syal abu-abu miliknya, membuatnya sangat elegan dalam pakaian itu. Kaito sempat berpikir sejenak, menyadari Gakupo memang selalu modis di saat apapun, dan terlihat... err... sangat anggun, jika dia boleh katakan itu. Kaito sendiri menggunakan kaus biru lengan panjangnya, mantel biru tua hangat dan syal biru kesayangannya, ditambah dengan celana _jeans _dan sepasang sepatu _boots _cokelat. Cukup _casual _untuk dirinya, bukan?

Mereka berdua memasuki toko yang menyediakan makanan manis tersebut, sesekali menengok ke arah etalase yang memajang kue-kue lezat penuh hiasan menarik. Iris biru Kaito terlihat berbinar mengagumi banyaknya makanan manis yang ditawarkan, mulai dari kue hingga olahan cokelat yang terlihat sangat menggoda. "Kaito, kita tidak sedang mencari kue. Kemarilah dan tolong bantu aku di sini," ucap Gakupo mencoba mengalihkan perhatian pemuda _bluenette _itu, seraya mengajaknya ke arah pojok ruangan. Dengan desah kecewa, Kaito melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pemuda beriris _violet _tersebut, menatapnya dengan kebingungan. "Eh? I-ini bagian _ice cream_, 'kan?," tanyanya dengan penasaran, mencoba menatap wajah pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu. Gakupo menatapnya sambil tersenyum, seolah-olah memberi jawaban untuknya. "Menurutmu?," tanyanya, namun membuat Kaito sangat senang dengan pertanyaannya barusan.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu langsung berhambur menjelajahi etalase yang memajang beberapa contoh _ice cream _yang tersedia, menelusurinya satu per satu seraya membayangkan betapa nikmatnya _ice cream _yang menjadi 'model' di etalase tersebut. Iris _sapphire _bulatnya menatap ke arah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan tatapan yang berbinar, wajahnya dihiasi senyum lebar yang terlihat sangat manis. "Kau mengajakku kemari untuk membelikannya hadiah _Valentine_._ Ne_, Gakupo-_san_?," tanyanya masih dengan senyuman lebar, antara tak menyangka dan sangat senang diajak ke tempat itu. Gakupo sendiri hanya menggangguk pelan mengiyakan, membiarkan sebuah gumaman menggoda dari Kaito meluncur begitu saja. "Ya, kau ahli dalam jenis _ice cream_. Kupikir cokelat maupun benda-benda manis tidak cocok untuknya...," ujar Gakupo kemudian, "... Lagipula dia juga suka sekali dengan _ice cream_..."

"Oh, benarkah? Aku yakin dia sangat manis hingga kau mengatakan benda-benda manis tak cocok dengannya."

"_Yeah_. Seperti katamu, dia sangat manis..."

"―Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya..."

Gakupo memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, tak begitu mengerti dengan ucapan Kaito barusan. Seolah-olah meminta pemuda bersurai biru itu mengulang ucapannya, sang ketua Komite Disiplin tersebut menautkan kedua alisnya dalam-dalam. "Kau―... Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?," tanya Gakupo, membeo. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam iris _sapphire _itu, mendapati cerminan dirinya sendiri terpantul jelas di antara kejernihan bola mata itu. "Iya," jawab Kaito mantap, "Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Boleh, 'kan?," tanya Kaito dengan sedikit khawatir Gakupo merasa tersinggung atau marah. Ditatapnya iris _violet _lembut itu dengan malu-malu, berharap Gakupo benar-benar tidak akan memarahinya atau malah meninggalkannya di sana. Namun dari semua pikiran buruknya, Gakupo malah tertawa pelan, tangan besarnya mengacak lembut helaian biru halus milik Kaito. "Jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya...," ucap Gakupo, "...datanglah ke taman belakang sekolah besok saat istirahat, kurasa aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya di sana besok...," lanjut pemuda Kamui tersebut. Kaito mengangguk mengerti mendengarnya, "Kalau begitu, aku akan datang besok~!," ucapnya dengan riang. Diamitnya tangan Gakupo dan menariknya ke salah satu etalase yang ada, memilihkan jenis _ice cream _apa yang mungkin cocok dengan orang yang sahabatnya sukai itu.

Ha―ah... Andai saja Kaito bisa menyadarinya sedari dulu, mungkin...

._._._.

* * *

._._._.

Kaito benar-benar datang pada jam istirahat seperti kata Gakupo kemarin, menunggu dengan sabar di salah satu bangku taman yang ada. Dirapatkannya syal biru dan _blazer _sekolah miliknya, mencoba mencari kehangatan di antara dinginnya hembusan angin pergantian musim. Matanya terus menelusuri sekitar taman belakang sekolah yang sangat luas tersebut, mencoba mencari sosok ungu di antara lautan putihnya salju dan pepohonan tak berdaun. Rasa penasarannya sudah mendorongnya untuk benar-benar datang ke tempat itu, menanti sosok gadis macam apa yang disukai sahabatnya selama ini. Senyumannya tak dapat dia tahan tatkala sosok yang dinantinya muncul di hadapannya, melangkah ke arahnya. "Ah, Gakupo-_san_. Apakah kau akan menemuinya saat ini?," sapanya saat pemuda itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Gakupo tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, "Ya, tentu saja."

"Lalu, dimana dia? Aku tak melihat siapapun selain dirimu..."

"Hm? Benarkah? Padahal dia sudah ada di sini..."

Kaito terperangah mendengarnya, tak mengerti dengan ucapan pemuda Kamui tersebut. Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman itu, namun tetap saja tak ada orang selain dirinya dan pemuda pecinta terong itu. Eh? T-tunggu dulu... Hanya dirinya dan Gakupo?

"―_Omae wa hontou ni baka, _Kaito-_kun_..."

Kaito menatap pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan tatapan bingung, iris birunya membulat saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang basah tiba-tiba menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Ya, sesuatu yang basah dan sangat lembut menekan bibirnya, mengecupnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Jemari lentik itu pun tak mau ketinggalan dengan meraba dagu pemuda bersurai biru tersebut, mengangkatnya sehingga ciuman itu semakin dalam. Kaito hanya mematung di tempat, masih tak mengerti akan hal yang terjadi. Dia tau Gakupo tengah menciumnya, sungguh dia tau, bahkan dia menyadari pemuda itu tengah menikmati ciuman pertamanya dengan sangat lembut, namun tetap saja membuat seluruh tubuh Kaito membeku, tak berkutik. Dan sebelum otak Kaito dapat kembali berpikir jernih, Gakupo melepaskan ciumannya tersebut, menatap wajah pemuda yang masih sangat _shock _tersebut. "_Ore wa... omae no koto suki nan desu...,_" bisik Gakupo setelahnya, berbisik pelan di telinga pemuda Shion tersebut, mengirimkan sebuah getaran halus yang menyengat pemuda bersurai biru tersebut.

Gakupo mundur sejenak, kembali berdiri dengan tegap, menyodorkan _ice cream _yang dibelinya kemarin bersama Kaito. Iris _violet_-nya menatap lembut pada pemuda yang masih _shock _tersebut, sebuah senyuman simpul nan manis terukir di wajah tampannya. "Maaf aku sudah menyimpan perasaan ini sejak lama, Kaito. Dan maaf aku sudah menciummu tadi...," ucap Gakupo kemudian, membelai lembut pipi yang sudah merona milik pemuda manis di hadapannya itu. Diletakkannya _cup ice cream bluberry _itu di samping pemuda bersurai biru tersebut, sebelum pada akhirnya dia berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi. Suara langkah kakinya yang sangat lembut itu mengalun di telinga Kaito, entah mengapa membuatnya sangat gelisah dan kebingungan di saat yang bersamaan. "G-Gaku―... Gakupo-_san_! _Cho-chotto matte kudasai_!," ucap Kaito menghentikan langkah pemuda bersurai ungu tersebut. Wajahnya yang memerah sempurna menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, sebelum akhirnya menunduk malu dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. "A-aku tak marah padamu, sama sekali tak marah...," ucapnya cukup pelan bagaikan sebuah bisikan, namun tetap sampai ke telinga Gakupo, "... Jangan minta maaf padaku, kumohon―"

"―_Anata no koto_... _hontou ni mo suki dakara, _Gakupo-_san_..."

Iris _violet _itu melebar sejenak setelah kalimat itu selesai diucapkan, sebelum pada akhirnya melembut dengan seulas senyum tersungging di wajahnya. Langkah kaki yang sebelumnya menjauh, kini berbalik mendekat, kembali bertatap mata dengan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Kaito menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sempurna. "A-aku... aku sebenarnya datang ke sini untuk melihat siapa yang kau sukai. A-awalnya aku merasa sangat cemburu...," ujar Kaito dengan nada pelan, malu-malu untuk mengakuinya, "Ta-tapi... Gakupo-_san_, k-kau... kau―." Tanpa aba-aba, Gakupo langsung mendekap Kaito dengan perasaan bahagia. Dipeluknya tubuh pemuda itu dengan hati-hati, takut dirinya akan menyakiti pemuda yang paling dicintainya itu. "_Suki da... Suki da yo, _Kaito-_kun_," bisiknya di telinga pemuda itu, mempererat pelukannya sendiri saat dirasakannya kedua tangan Kaito mulai mendekap dirinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pundaknya. Entah bagaimana caranya Gakupo mengekspresikan perasaan senangnya saat itu, yang terpenting dari segalanya dirinya sangat bahagia mendapatkan perasaannya terbalaskan. Tidak, bukan hal itu yang terpenting baginya, sungguh itu akan menjadi nomor terakhir dalam hidupnya. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah satu, ya, satu saja harapan yang mungkin akan membuat semua orang menganggapnya terlalu melankolis.

Dia hanya ingin Kaito selalu dan selamanya bahagia, apapun yang terjadi nanti.

._._._.

**Owari**

**._._._.**

* * *

d-bd-bd-b

**Omake**

d-bd-bd-b

* * *

"GYAAAAA!"

Pekikan keras dari para gadis itu terdengar sangat nyaring dan menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah, bahkan beberapa guru sampai keluar dari ruangannya dengan wajah kebingungan akibat pekikan ultrasonik itu. Sedangkan para pelaku sendiri sudah nyaris kehilangan jiwa mereka akibat pekikan mereka sendiri, terduduk lemas tak berdaya sama sekali.

Eh?―ralat, mereka bukan lemas karena memekik, tapi karena video yang baru saja diputar oleh si rambut _pink_.

"_Nggghhh... Ga-Gakupo _-san_... hen-hentikan..."_

"_Ada apa, Kaito? Bukankah kau menikmatinya?"_

"_AAHHH... G__a-Gaku―ba-bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?"_

"_Tidak mungkin, sayang... Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu~"_

"_Gakupo... Aaahhh... T-tunggu dulu... Nnnhhh..."_

"_Terima kasih sudah menjadi orang yang kucintai, Kaito. Terima kasih sudah membuatku merasa sangat bahagia saat ini..."_

"_Nnaahhh... Gakupo~! Nnhhh... Lagi... Cepat―ahh~..."_

_BRUSTT!_

Lautan merah langsung memenuhi ruangan yang cukup sempit itu, puluhan kantung berisi darah mulai habis akibat _overdosis nosebleed_ yang dialami empat orang gadis tersebut. "Luka-_san_! Anda benar-benar hebat!," puji si rambut _teal_, mengacungkan salah satu ibu jarinya ke arah si rambut _pink_, sedangkan tangannya yang satunya sedang menyumpal tisu ke lubang hidungnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Gadis berambut _pink _itu hanya tersenyum kecil, wajahnya sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. "I-itu... Karya yang paling indah dalam hidupku~!," ucap salah satu di antara mereka yang berambut cokelat, sedikit melebih-lebihkan, namun dia benar-benar menangis terharu dengan selang transfusi darah masih tertancap di lengannya. "Aku tak menyangka Kaito bisa mendesah seperti itu... Oh, saking polos dan _hot_-nya dia, Rin-_chan _sampai pingsan...," lanjutnya, melirik ke arah gadis berambut _honey-blond _yang sudah terkapar akibat kehabisan darah pasca _nosebleed _parah. Keempat gadis itu memekik gembira kembali setelah puas menonton adegan '_berbahaya' _sang ketua Komite Disiplin Sekolah dengan murid kelas satu yang terkenal sangat imut itu―baik dikalangan siswi, siswa maupun fujoshi macam mereka. Namun di antara mereka yang ada di ruangan itu, hanya si rambut _pink _saja yang memasang wajah datar.

"_Ano ne, _Luka-_san_...," panggil salah satu di antara mereka yang memiliki _google _dan di letakkan di kepala bersurai hijaunya begitu saja, "Apakah anda baik-baik saja?," tanyanya dengan hati-hati. Oh, sepertinya si rambut hijau ber-_google _ini tau perasaan Luka yang sebenarnya, bertanya dengan takut-takut pada si rambut _pink _yang nampaknya sedang patah hati itu. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Luka dengan singkat, tetap saja datar. Gadis bertubuh langsing itu bangkit dari duduknya, mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Asalkan aku dibayar, semua baik-baik saja...," ucapnya kemudian dengan sebuah seringaian, sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

_E-etto_... Ternyata uang lebih mengalihkan dunia Luka, rupanya...

^/^

**A/N (again): Hajimemashite, minna~! Maaf sudah mengotori Fandom Vocaloid Indonesia dengan fic gaje ini... **_**Etto**_**, saya boleh curhat, 'kan? Sebenarnya saya menulis ini tepat saat saya benar-benar **_**overdosis **_**menonton Junjou Romantica dan kehilangan seluruh ide **_**gore. **_**Awalnya saya mencoba pairing dari fandom lain, tapi sifat manis ukenya nggak saya temukan di pair manapun. Lalu saya ingat sama lagu Doki Doki Yaoi Gakuen versi GakuKai, barulah saya merasa pair ini sangat cocok untuk fic saya, walaupun Kaito rada OOC, tapi saya tetap merasa sikap Kaito itu memang manis dan polos seperti di lagu itu, kok. Dan saya merasa Kaito paling cocok dengan Gakupo yang **_**gentle **_**dan elegan, menurut saya pairing itu **_**so sweet**_**~! Saya sampai **_**blushing **_**dan girang gaje denger lagu itu~! /**

**Oke, sudah dulu curhatnya, sekarang saya mau men-**_**translate **_**bahasa Jepang yang saya sendiri tidak yakin susunan katanya benar atau tidak.**

_**Omae wa hontou ni baka, **_**Kaito -**_**kun.**_**: Kau benar-benar bodoh, Kaito-**_**kun**_**.**

_**Ore wa omae no koto suki nan desu.**_**: Aku menyukaimu.**

_**Chotto matte kudasai.**_**: Tunggu dulu.**

_**Anata no koto ga hontou ni mo suki dakara.**_**: Karena aku juga sangat suka padamu.**

_**Suki da, suki da yo, **_**Kaito-**_**kun**_**.: Aku suka padamu, Kaito-**_**kun. **_**(semacam itu sih, kayaknya...)**

**Catatan dari saya, tolong gunakan kata '**_**omae'**_** untuk teman dekat yang bisa diajak bercanda, kepada junior atau orang yang sering mengganggu anda, karena kata ini memiliki tinggat kesopanan yang cukup rendah. Gunakan kata **_**'anata' **_**yang lebih formal untuk 'main aman' karena tingkat kesopanannya bisa digunakan untuk memanggil orang yang lebih dewasa atau teman sebaya. **

_**Review **_**anda sangat saya butuhkan, terutama tentang bahasa Jepang saya yang acak adul itu. Kritik dan saran selalu saya terima dengan senang hati. Terima kasih, dan sekali lagi **_**mind to RnR, please?**_

**Best Regards,**

**Harumi Kitara.**


End file.
